Incredible Hulk Vol 2 226
"Big Monster on Campus!" is the story title to the 226th issue of the second volume of the ''Incredible Hulk'' comic book series, published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Roger Stern with Sal Buscema on pencils. Finished art was provided by Joe Sinnott. The story was colored by Janice Cohen and lettered by Irving Watanabe. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Ernie Chan. The story was edited by Bob Hall. This issue shipped with a November, 1978 cover date and carries a cover price of 35 cents per copy (US). Synopsis At Gamma Base, the Hulk goes on another rampage in the base's communications center, and easily defeats Doc Samson. General Ross attempts to subdue the Hulk with the Encephalo-helmet that they had used in the past, but this fails to make Bruce Banner's personality dominant. Hulk tears through the facility and leaps off into the air. In Tecumcari, Jim Wilson and Kropotkin the Great stop to get some food when they overhear a nearby police radio scanner, alerting them to the Hulk's presence in Navapo. They decide to drive off to intercept him. The Hulk drops down out of the sky in Navapo at the campus of Bruce Banner's alma mater - Desert State University. He begins tearing things up and terrorizes the students. One of Banner's old teachers, Professor Herbert Josiah Weller, comes out in an effort to calm the Hulk down. However, when he refers to the Hulk as "Banner", the Hulk grows even more incensed. Jim Wilson and Kropotkin show up, just as Professor Weller begins having a heart attack. The attack subsides, but Wilson admonishes the Hulk for terrifying a sick old man. The Hulk feels bad, but as he turns, he notices a statue of Socrates with the infamous words, "Know Thyself", carved in relief on the bottom. This stirs something in the Hulk and he drops to his knees, ultimately turning back into Banner. Doc Samson arrives to bring Banner back to Gamma Base. Appearances * Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner * Clay Quartermain * Doc Samson, Leonard Samson * General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Herbert Josiah Weller * Jim Wilson * Kropotkin the Great * Cheryl Cheryl is a student at Desert State University; 1st and only appearance to date. * Harry Harry is a police officer for the New Mexico State Police; 1st and only appearance to date. * Harvey Slater Harvey Slater is the Dean of Desert State University; 1st and only appearance to date. * Rudy Rudy is a student at Desert State University; 1st and only appearance to date. * Sally Sally is a student at Desert State University and possibly a former girlfriend of Bruce Banner; Seen as part of a delusion only in this story. * U.S. Army Lieutenant * S.H.I.E.L.D. Clay Quartermain only. * United States Army * Altered humans * Dogs * Humans * New Mexico :* Gamma Base ::* Gamma Base Communications Center :* Navapo ::* Desert State University * Tecumcari ::* L+W Clamburger * Encephalo-helmet * Tranc-gas grenade * Jim Wilson's van * U.S. Army jeep * Super-leaping * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:Incredible Hulk Vol 2 Category:1978/Comic issues Category:August, 1978/Comic issues Category:Ernie Chan/Cover artist Category:Ernie Chan/Cover inker Category:Chronologized Category:Comic issues with plot summaries